The present invention relates to a releasable axial clutch for coupling together two shafts, preferably for large machines. The clutch comprises two parts, one from each shaft end, which parts are axially movable in relation to each other, and between the two parts there is an axially displaceable part for transmitting a torque between said two parts.
In axial clutches of this type the axially displaceable portion in the centre is normally provided with external gears which are in constant, displaceable mesh with internal gears in one clutch part and other external gears which, upon a displacement are brought to mesh with internal gears in the other clutch part. Further the clutch is designed so that the two parts of the clutch when being coupled together, are pressed tightly together, thus forming a firm, rigid unit.
The purpose of drawing the two clutch parts tightly together is to avoid any tendency to vibrations which would quickly destroy the clutch in the case of large machines, for example turbines and generators.